Child of Two Worlds
by highland-daughter
Summary: You will always be a child of two worlds. His heritage may be mixed but he knows who is his. He is S'Kendal, son of James T. Kirk and Spock. And this is his story.
1. Looking to the Future

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights belong to the respective creators/owners. I own nothing nor am I making any profit off this._

_**Warning:**__ Minor slash._

_**Rating**__: K+_

_**A/N:**__ So I was bored, watching some random show and was suddenly inspired to write this. Hope you enjoy and please review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

If he thought about it long enough, Jim could almost see the child he one day wanted to have. Some days it was a boy and other days it was a girl. Today it was a boy. An adorable little boy with big blue eyes and a cheeky grin. Though he could also imagine a little girl with deep brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Twins then. Yes, today it was twins. Both would be little geniuses. Although they would probably have a nasty habit of telling him how silly he was.

He smiled as he thought about how his twins would be with the crew of the _Enterprise_. He knew McCoy, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov would make marvellous uncles while Uhura and Chapel would be the perfect aunts. The twins would not doubt have everyone, especially him, wrapped around their little fingers. They would constantly demand attention, but more so from him or Spock, whom they would adore just because he was so logical.

Jim could really almost see Spock standing with those sweet little treasures. His smile widened and he looked up from the PADD he wasn't really reading and looked at Spock, who sat at his station, working away. Spock must have sensed it because he glanced over his shoulder before turning completely. "Is something wrong, Captain," he asked, which caused everyone to look at Jim. "You seem distracted."

Jim shook his head. "Just…thinking about the future, Mister Spock," he said, wondering what a baby with Spock's ears and his eyes would look like. Too cute for words is what. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Spock gave a slight nod and returned to his work. Jim had just started to look at the PADD again when Uhura spoke up. "Pardon me for prying, Captain," she said, causing Jim to look at her. "But what about the future were you thinking?"

He grinned a bit when he saw Spock glance at Uhura. "I was thinking about the kids I want one day," he said and he almost laughed at Uhura's surprised face.

"Kids?" Uhura sounded just as surprised as she looked. "Seriously?"

Jim nodded. "One day," he said, momentarily thinking about that day. "Maybe in a few years. I'd like to have a couple of kids. With the right person of course."

Uhura nodded though it was Chekov who spoke next. "I believe you vould have vonderful children, Keptin."

Jim smiled, practically beaming. "Thank you, Chekov."

Chekov nodded and returned to his work. Jim decided he should do the same and had just looked down at the PADD once more when Spock spoke.

"Have you given thought, Captain, as to who the person you wish to have children with would be?"

Everyone looked at Spock, who looked only at Jim.

Jim gave a slight nod. "I have," he said, smiling sadly. "Unfortunately, it won't happen the way I'd like."

"Does…Does she not wish to have children?"

No one but Jim caught the catch in Spock's voice. The slight quiver that said the Vulcan was feeling rather emotional. Jim knew that Spock that he was talking about a surrogate. A woman he liked enough to want to have children with. And hadn't told Spock about. "My _t'hy'la_ and I are…unable to have children together, Spock," he replied, not surprised that everyone but Spock and Uhura, clever little xenolinguist that she was, looked confused by the phrase he had used.

"I see," Spock said, noticing how quickly Uhura went back to her work. "Were you aware, Captain, that the Vulcan Science Academy has technology that is capable of combining the DNA of mated _t'hy'la_ and create a child?"

Jim's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Fascinating," Jim said, smiling widely. "We'll have to discuss this further after shift, Mister Spock."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said, and Jim saw the Vulcan smile before he returned to his work.

_oOoOoOo_

Twenty minutes after alpha shift had ended Jim was all but pushing Spock into their quarters. Once the door shut behind them Jim all but attacked the Vulcan. Kissing and running his hands over Spock's body. "Want you," he panted, nipping faintly at Spock's earlobe, earning a low moan from his lover. "Now."

"Jim," Spock hissed as his _t'hy'la_ nibbled on the tip of his ear. "We…We were going to discuss…the Vulcan technology…"

"Talk later," Jim all but whined though he did want to talk to Spock about it. He wanted to know if his _t'hy'la_ would have a baby with him. "Kiss now."

Spock all but growled and captured Jim's lips in a heated kiss.

By the time they were finished and satisfied, Jim swore his bones had turned to mush, they were laying together in bed with Jim snuggled against Spock's chest. "I love you," he whispered, lips brushing over Spock's heated skin. "My _t'hy'la_."

"As I love you," Spock said softly, stroking Jim's hair back. He kissed Jim's forehead. "If you wish to have a baby then we can go to New Vulcan."

Jim looked up at Spock. "Do you want to have a baby? Not just in general…but…with me?"

Spock's lips turned upwards in the corners. "Yes, Jim," he said, looking Jim in the eye and through their bond he shared with his lover just how much he desired to have a child together. "I wish to have a child with you. I wish to share that joy with you."

Jim let out a low sound and attacked Spock's lips with his own. When he drew back they were both breathing heavily. "I love you," Jim said the words again, making certain Spock felt it through their bond. "I'll always love you, Spock."

"And I shall always love you, _t'hy'la_."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**__ And there it is! I honestly have no idea where the idea behind this came from for this but I'm glad it dropped in. Hope you liked it and please review!_


	2. Baby of Mine

_**A/N:**__ So here's the next chapter. I had to listen to a particular song on repeat while writing this. Enjoy._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_Baby mine don't you cry_

_Baby mine dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part baby of mine_

Jim held the tiny bundle in his arms as tears filled his eyes. He'd dreamt of this day for so long. He looked down at the infant he already loved with his whole heart. His baby. His son. He looked up at Spock, who sat next to him, hand on his thigh. His friend, brother, lover. His_ t'hy'la_. "He's beautiful," Jim whispered as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Of course he is," Spock replied softly, not wanting to wake their baby. "Because you are his father and you are beautiful."

Jim smiled and looked at their son. "He has your ears," he chuckled slightly as he gazed at those tiny pointed ears.

Spock smiled as he leaned over and kissed Jim's cheek. "And your hair."

Jim couldn't help but chuckle again because it was true. Despite the Vulcan heritage their son possessed, those blonde wisps of hair were undeniably from him. The door opened suddenly and Jim looked up, watching as Sarek walked in. Jim couldn't help but smile at the look on Sarek's face because no one, human or Vulcan, would ever be able to convince him that the man did not look happy to have a grandchild.

"Father," Spock said, rising to his feet to properly greet Sarek.

"Congratulations are in order, Spock," Sarek said, and Jim swore the man smiled. "Your first born. I…I only wish your mother was here to see this."

Spock gave a slight nod. "As do I," he said turning the instant he heard the baby hiccup, a sign that he was waking up. Jim was instantly cooing softly. A mix of nonsense meant to do nothing more than sooth their son. "She would have loved him."

"Have you selected a name," Sarek asked, watching as his grandson stirred in Jim's arms, making all those soft sounds only newborns seemed capable of making.

"We have." Spock returned to sitting next to Jim. "We've chosen to name him S'Kendal George Kirk. But we plan on simply calling him Kendal."

Sarek looked at his grandson. "S'Kendal," he repeated, thinking it to be such a mouthful until he translated the Vulcan name to an English meaning. "You've named him for your mother."

Spock nodded. "It was Jim's idea."

"I wanted to honour grandparents he'll never have the chance to meet," Jim said, not knowing why he had the need to explain.

Sarek gave a slight nod. "He will know them through your memories." He studied the young family a moment long. "I shall retire for the evening and allow you time to bond."

With that Sarek left, the door silently closing behind him.

Spock kissed Jim's cheek even as Kendal relaxed and fell asleep once more. "He really is beautiful," he said, wrapping an arm around Jim's shoulders.

"Course he is," Jim said, voice teasing and full of laughter. "How could he not be with you as his dad?"

Spock chuckled softly. "Are you happy, Jim?"

Jim stared at him like it was the dumbest question in the universe. "I have you and our son," he said, as though Spock should have known this, touching his index and middle finger to Spock's in a loving caress. "Yes,_ t'hy'la_, I'm happy. More so than I can ever remember being."

Spock slid his fingers against Jim's, letting his lover feel his emotions through their bond. "I love you, _t'hy'la_."

Jim's eyes filled with tears once more and he quickly kissed Spock's lips. "I love you too." He reached up and cupped Spock's cheek. "Both of you. With all my heart and soul."

_From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be  
Baby of mine  
Baby of mine_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**__ **grabs tissue and dries eyes** Hope you liked it and please review, Oh, before I take off like a sap, I want to point out that S'Kendal is a male variant of the name "Amanda" and was translated by a friend. If it is not correct let me know and I'll fix it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find something cute to hug._


	3. Lullaby

_**A/N:**__ Here's the third chapter. I'm attempting to keep things cute and fluffy. I hope you enjoy._

_**oOoOoOo**_

There was no way in all the universe that such a loud scream could be produced from lungs as small as the one's S'Kendal had. Spock cringed ever so slightly as the nine month old continued to scream. He had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. Normally S'Kendal was calm and happy, but now, now he was screaming as though he was seriously injured.

Spock quickly picked his son up, trying to sooth him by rocking him as Jim did. It failed. S'Kendal continued to scream, his little face held a tint of green and eyes filled with tears. "Hush now," he said, wishing he had taken classes on how to tend to an infant. "Hush, you're fine. Daddy's here."

S'Kendal, if possible, screamed louder. Spock's ears began to ache and the door suddenly swooshed opened and Jim walked in. "What's wrong," Jim asked over S'Kendal's screams.

"I am unable to discover the problem," Spock said as Jim walked over and took S'Kendal from him. "He has been fed, changed and had his nap on time. There is no logical reason for this continuous screaming."

Jim gave a slight nod and cradled S'Kendal to his chest, though his son continued to scream. He hummed softly realizing why S'Kendal had woken up screaming. He smiled as he walked to the bed and sat down, he gently rocked his wonderful baby and saw the way Spock raised his eyebrow. Clearly wondering what Jim was planning to do.

_Baby sleep, gently sleep_

_Life is long and love is deep_

_Time will be sweet for thee_

_Time to look about and know_

_How the flowers come and go_

_How the breeze stirs the trees_

_How blossoms grow_

While Jim sang, S'Kendal stopped screaming. He yawned and snuggled against Jim's chest. Spock sat next to his lover, his bond mate, and kissed Jim's cheek. "How is it that just the sound of your voice calms him," Spock asked, looking at their sleeping child.

Jim shrugged. "I always sing to him," he said as though it explained everything. "I suppose he thinks it means everything's okay."

Spock nodded, watching as S'Kendal once more fell asleep. "Perhaps I should try singing to him next time he becomes fussy," he said as Jim kissed the top of S'Kendal's head rising to his feet to place the sleeping infant in the nearby cradle. "Though my voice is not as pleasant as yours."

Jim smiled as he walked back over, sitting on Spock's lap and wrapping his arms around his bond mate. His soul mate. "I happen to think you have a beautiful voice," he said softly, leaning in and rubbing the tip of his nose against Spock's. "And a beautiful smile and absolutely stunning eyes."

Spock let out a low sound, a chuckle of sorts, and kissed Jim. When he drew back Jim was smiling dreamily. "I love you," Jim whispered hugging Spock a little more.

"As I love you, _t'hy'la_."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**__ And there it is! Side note, the lullaby Jim sang was from the movie "The Village" Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review! ^_^_


	4. Hugs and Kisses

_**A/N:**__ I know present the next chapter. Hope you enjoy._

_**oOoOoOo**_

The turbolift doors whooshed open but no one looked up, all expected it to be McCoy who was supposed to arrive soon. No one heard the sound of little feet as the small visitor moved from the lift and towards the science station where Spock sat, working away on something. No one noticed the sound of a teddy bear being dragged against the floor. The small visitor looked up at Spock and smiled slightly.

"DADA!"

Everyone, including Spock, jumped and turned to look at the little boy who was looking up at Spock with bright eyes. Those eyes, one brown and one blue, spoke of an intellect that, even at such a young age, was beyond average. Spock looked at S'Kendal, not surprised his son had escaped from Nurse Chapel and found his way to the bridge.

"S'Kendal," Spock said as S'Kendal climbed onto his lap. "Why are you here?"

"Want be with dada," S'Kendal said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He looked at Spock's station screen and then up at Spock. "What doing?"

"My job, S'Kendal," Spock said as the turbolift doors once more opened and Chapel walked onto the bridge, the nurse looked scared out of her wits. "I am chief science officer for the _Enterprise_."

"You job?" S'Kendal tipped his head back and looked up at Spock.

"That's right, S'Kendal," Spock said as Chapel looked at him. The relieved look on her face spoke of the concern she had had for S'Kendal. "It is very important that I finish all my work before the end of my shift so that I can spend time with you and Daddy."

From the Captain's chair Jim watched Spock explain to their three year old son, who understood every word. He smiled as S'Kendal nodded and then wrapped his arms around Spock's neck, clearly having noticed Chapel.

"I stay with dada," S'Kendal said as he looked at Chapel who was now standing next to Spock's station. "I stay."

"S'Kendal," Chapel said as she looked at the sweet little boy. "I thought we were going to color today? And build with the blocks?"

S'Kendal looked interested but quickly shook his head and clung to Spock. "No," he said, hiding his face in Spock's shoulder. Then in a muffled voice added. "I stay with dada."

"S'Kendal," Spock said, knowing he had to be firm now or risk S'Kendal misbehaving again. "You have to be a good boy and go with Nurse Chapel. I'll come and get you once my shift is over."

S'Kendal shook his head. "I stay!"

"S'Kendal George," Spock said, not liking that he had to use his son's middle name but it seemed to do the trick because his grip loosened and he looked up at Spock.

"Okay," the toddler said softly, clearly not wanting to but knowing he had to. "I go."

Spock gave a slight nod and S'Kendal started to get down from his lap but he stopped, hugging Spock and kissing his cheek. "Love you dada," he said before hopping down. He took Chapel's hand and started towards the turbolift only to stop and release her hand. He darted over to Jim to hug and kiss him too.

"Love you daddy," S'Kendal said as Jim hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Kendal," Jim said, ruffling his son's hair before letting the boy go, watching as the toddler ran back over and left on the turbolift with Chapel.

As the turbolift doors closed behind them, most of the bridge crew "awed". Only Jim noticed how the tips of Spock's ears had turned green. Jim smiled as he got up and walked over to Spock's station and placed a hand on Spock's shoulder. He leaned down, as though to whisper in his First Officer's ear. His lips brushed over the sensitive tip and Spock shivered but only slightly. "Jim," he whispered, knowing he should reprimand his t'hy'la but unable to bring himself to do so.

_I love you, t'hy'la,_ Jim said through their bond as he returned to the captain's chair.

_And I you_, Spock replied, continuing with his work.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N: **__Ta-da! It's short and cute. ^_^ Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review._


	5. Bedtime Stories

_**A/N:**__ So here's chapter five. Seems cuteness has overtaken this story for the time being. Enjoy._

_Edit – So thanks to a review I realized I messed up my retelling of Goldilocks and the Three Bears a bit (that's what happens when you copy and paste and don't pay close enough attention while editing). It's fixed now._

_**oOoOoOo**_

The happy laughter that filled the Captain's Quarters made anyone who heard it smile. It told them that the Captain was playing with his son.

Spock watched as Jim chased S'Kendal around the room. Their son was squealing with delighted laughter. Jim laughed as he finally caught S'Kendal, lifting the small boy into the air and spinning in a circle. S'Kendal laughed and laughed. The happy smile on his face warmed Spock's heart. Nothing touched him the way the sight of his_ t'hy'la_ and their son.

Jim was grinning as he carried S'Kendal to the small bedroom connected to the Captain's Quarters. He walked over to the little bed just as Spock walked in, sitting on the little sofa as was their customary bedtime routine. "Alright, alright," he chuckled as he set S'Kendal down. "Bedtime."

S'Kendal grabbed his teddy bear and flopped down. Most days it wasn't this easy to put the toddler to bed. Usually S'Kendal put up a fuss. Jim pulled the blanket over his son as the boy laid down, clutching his teddy bear. "So," Jim said, settling down next to his son. "Which story will it be, hmm?"

"Three bears, please."

Jim smirked. "Alright," he said, ruffling his son's hair. "So, once upon a time there were three bears. A papa bear, a mama bear and a…"

"No!"

Jim stopped and looked S'Kendal. "No? Am I telling it wrong, buddy?"

"Yes," S'Kendal said so certainly that he reminded Jim of Spock. "It a daddy bear, a dada bear and baby bear. No mama."

Jim looked at Spock who was looking up from his PADD. The soft look in Spock's eyes made Jim smile even more than S'Kendal's outburst had.

"Okay," he said, still smiling. "There was a daddy bear, a dada bear and a baby bear." Jim tickled S'Kendal a little and his son giggled. "They all lived in a cabin in the middle of a great big forest. One day the dada bear made porridge for breakfast."

"What porridge?"

Jim thought for a minute but thankfully Spock answered. "It's an Earth dish, S'Kendal. Created by boiling oatmeal or another cereal in water or milk."

S'Kendal made a face. "Yucky!"

Jim snickered. "Alright," he said, drawing S'Kendal's attention back to him and the story. "So the dada bear had made porridge for breakfast but it was too hot to eat so the daddy bear suggested they go for a walk and give it time to cool off."

S'Kendal yawned a bit and snuggled against Jim's side.

"While they were gone, Goldilocks…"

"No, daddy." S'Kendal shook his head. "Not Gol…Goldi…"

"Wrong again am I?" Jim couldn't help but smile. Seemed S'Kendal wanted this story to be his version. "Okay, so not Goldilocks. Who is it?"

"Unca Bones."

Jim bit his lip to keep from laughing. A quick look at Spock was more than enough to confirm that his First Officer also found S'Kendal's change to the story to be highly humorous. "Okay," Jim said, stifling his laughter as best he could. "So, while the bears were gone, Bones came upon the cabin. He knocked and, when no one answered, he walked right in."

S'Kendal frowned, he knew you didn't do that but it was a story and he didn't want to make his daddy stop again so he just snuggled closer and listened.

"At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge. Bones was hungry. He tasted the porridge from the first bowl. _This porridge is too hot! _he exclaimed. So, he tasted the porridge from the second bowl. _This porridge is too cold,_ he said and so, he tasted the last bowl of porridge. _Ahhh, this porridge is just right,_ he said happily and he ate it all up."

Jim chose that moment to lean in and blow a raspberry along S'Kendal's cheek, making his son squeal with laughter. He grinned as he sat back up, continuing on with the story.

"After he'd eaten the three bears' breakfasts he decided he was feeling a little tired. So, he walked into the living room where he saw three chairs. Bones sat in the first chair to rest his feet. _This chair is too big!_ he exclaimed. So he sat in the second chair. _This chair is too big, too!_ he whined. So he tried the last and smallest chair. _Ahhh, this chair is just right,_ he sighed. But just as he settled down into the chair to rest, it broke into pieces!"

S'Kendal's eyes by this time were beginning to close but he was still listening.

"Bones was very tired by this time, so he went upstairs to the bedroom. He lay down in the first bed, but it was too hard. Then he lay in the second bed, but it was too soft. Then he lay down in the third bed and it was just right. Bones fell asleep. As he was sleeping, the three bears came home."

S'Kendal made a soft sound and Jim hugged him, watching sleep slowly start to claim him.

"_Someone's been eating my porridge,_ growled the daddy bear. _Someone's been eating my porridge, _said the dada bear. _Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!_ cried the Baby bear."

Spock set his PADD aside as he rose to his feet and crossed the room to sit on the edge of his son's bed, which caused S'Kendal to roll over and hug him. Jim smiled.

"The bears then went into the living room," Jim continued, rubbing his son's back gently. "_Someone's been sitting in my chair,_ growled the Daddy bear. _Someone's been sitting in my chair, _said the dada bear. _Someone's been sitting in my chair and they've broken it all to pieces, _cried the Baby bear. They decided to look around some more and when they got upstairs to the bedroom, Papa bear growled, _Someone's been sleeping in my bed. Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too_ said the dada bear. _Someone's been sleeping in my bed and he's still there! _exclaimed Baby bear."

Jim leaned down and kissed S'Kendal's cheek. His son murmured and Jim knew the little boy would soon be fast asleep.

"Just then, Bones woke up and saw the three bears. He screamed, _Help! _And he jumped up and ran out of the room. Bones ran down the stairs, opened the door, and ran away into the forest. And he never returned to the home of the three bears. The end."

Once he was finished, Jim slowly eased himself off the bed so as to not wake S'Kendal. Spock did the same and together they walked back to their own room. Once the door was closed, Jim spun around and pushed Spock back against it, nuzzling his _t'hy'la_'s neck. "I think we should have another," he said softly, all but purring when Spock's stroked his hair back.

"I believe we agreed to wait until S'Kendal was at least five?"

"Hmm." Jim looked up at Spock and pouted. "It's just…I think…I…"

"I know, t'hy'la," Spock said as he let his forehead rest against Jim's, feeling all the emotions and thoughts his _t'hy'la_ was having. Not that he hadn't already guessed them. "I would be more than thrilled to have another child with you. But currently we have our hands full with just S'Kendal. Do you truly believe an infant would not create more difficulties?"

Jim sighed, smiling though. "Okay, okay," he said as he allowed Spock to push him backwards and onto the bed. "No baby until S'Kendal is older. But can we…"

He mewled softly as Spock pressed down, letting him know that they would indeed be engaging in the activity that Jim had been about to inquire about.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**__ So there's the fifth chapter. I selected _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ because my niece, who is four months old now, has one of those soft, squishy books meant for infants with the story in it and she has figured out how to throw things and that soft, squishy book connected with my head while I working on this. XD It's funny the things that will inspire me._

_Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review._


	6. Like Father Like Son

_**A/N:**__ And I am now proud to present chapter six. I apologize for the massive delay in an update. My plot bunnies concerning this story have become rather temperamental and rarely let me work on it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Jim stood at the base of the tree, staring upwards.

"S'Kendal!"

Jim began tapping his foot. He'd thought bringing his son to Earth for shore leave would be a chance to bond. Spock had gone to the Starfleet Academy in San Francisco to upgrade the Kobayashi Maru. Leaving Jim, alone in Iowa, with S'Kendal. His son, like most six-year-olds, had gone nuts. Being off the _Enterprise_ was a rare treat for S'Kendal and the boy had taken to his new found freedom like a rabbit took to carrots. That had been a week ago, now it was time to meet Spock in order to return to the Enterprise and S'Kendal had, to quote his Grandpa Tiberius, gone ape shit nuts.

Jim wasn't certain he'd ever seen S'Kendal move so quickly before. One minute the toddler had been on the front steps and the next he was somehow across the yard and climbing the tree.

"S'Kendal!"

Jim yelped as something hit him square in the head. Stepping back he rubbed his head and looked at the ground, trying to find whatever it was that had hit him. He spotted it, lying brown in the bright green grass. Picking it up, he examined the acorn in shock. His son had thrown an acorn at him. His temper began to spike but he quickly regained control of his anger. This wasn't some random idiot in a bar and he wasn't some stupid kid anymore. This was his son and he was a responsible adult.

"S'Kendal," he called out, looking up even as he tossed the acorn aside. "I know you don't want to leave, but we have to meet your Father in a few hours. So please come down."

"NO!"

Jim drew a deep breath, silently counting to ten, twice.

"S'Kendal if you don't come down right now I'm calling your Father and telling him to fire the Vulcan tutor he hired for you."

There was a shuffling sound coming from the branches and a few leaves quietly fell down. He knew that S'Kendal was thinking that one over. Jim wouldn't actually tell Spock to not get S'Kendal the tutor. He knew how important giving their son a Vulcan education was to Spock. But S'Kendal didn't know that. It took a minute before he realized he'd just used one of the same tactics on his son that his grandfather had used on him.

He could imagine Grandpa Tiberius would laugh himself silly if he could see Jim now. Dealing with a boy who was just as rambunctious and stubborn as he was. The old man would probably say Jim was getting a taste of his own medicine. Jim just hoped he never angered S'Kendal enough that the boy drove a car over a cliff.

Jim watched as S'Kendal climbed down. The boy hung his head for a moment before looking up at Jim. "I'm sorry," he whispered, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "I…It won't happened again, Daddy."

Jim gave a nod even as he knelt down, putting himself at eye level with his son. "I appreciate you apologizing, S'Kendal, it shows you're a big boy," he said softly, touching his son's shoulder and seeing the fear and guilt slowly vanish from the boy's eyes. "But next time I tell you to do something I fully expect you to. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Jim smiled, pulling S'Kendal into a hug. "Alright, buddy, how about we go meet your Father?"

S'Kendal's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Okay," he whispered as Jim stood, carrying him towards the house.

Jim knew there would be other days when S'Kendal would be disobedient. It was part of being a kid after all. And for all his Vulcan traits, S'Kendal had many human ones as well. Being rowdy and disobedient was something he came by honestly. What was the old saying? Like father like son? Jim smiled against S'Kendal's hair. Yup, his boy was definitely going to be a handful, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**__ So there it is folks. I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. In the mean time you could share your thoughts and review._


	7. BandAids and Booboos

_**A/N:** This is chapter seven. It's taken quite a long time to write this because my muses and plot bunnies seem to have abandoned me. I'm not sure when, or if, this story will be updated again. Hopefully the muses and evil bunnies will be more approving and I will be able to update more frequently. Until then, enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Spock raced through the halls of the _Enterprise_ like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. People quickly moved out of his way, none tried to stop him, or speak to him. They watched him go before looking at each other in confusion. No one knew what had the First Officer running through the halls and they weren't about to try and stop him to find out.

Spock reached the Medical Bay feeling as though his heart were about to burst. Fear gripped him and he wasn't surprised when Jim ran up to him. "Spock…" Jim was pale, had blood on his shirt, and looked more frightened than Spock could ever remember seeing.

"S'Kendal?"

Jim drew a deep breathed and touched Spock's arm. "He's okay." Jim watched as Spock's body relaxed slightly. It wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone else but Jim saw things in Spock that others missed. "A few cuts and bruises but he'll be okay."

"Jim," Spock spoke quietly, knowing Jim was keeping something from him. He grabbed Jim's hand and squeezed. "What else?"

Jim winced a bit. "His arm was broken in three places. Bones fixed it but…it was painful. Really painful. I…I never want to hear him scream like that again."

"And you won't."

Before Jim could question what Spock meant, the First Officer walked towards the bed where Bones was still tending to S'Kendal. Spock looked down at his son, who looked frightened and in pain. "S'Kendal," he said softly, causing the boy to look up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," S'Kendal whispered as he attempted to blink the tears away. "I…I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

Spock tried to maintain his Vulcan exterior even when he ached to just wrap S'Kendal in his arms and hold the boy. When Jim had sent the message to the bridge that S'Kendal had been hurt while being planet side, Spock had sworn his heart had stopped. Fear for his_ t'hy'la _and their son had nearly brought him to his knees. Reaching out he touched S'Kendal's shoulder. "I thought I would lose you," he said as he stepped closer to the bed. "I was…I do not want anything to happen to you."

S'Kendal stared up at him in the way most ten-year-old boys did when they knew that their parents were about to say something they didn't want to hear.

"Until you are older you will not be going planet side unless we are on Earth or New Vulcan."

"But, Father…"

"Do not think to question this, S'Kendal," Spock said firmly as Jim stepped up beside him. He knew Jim would most likely sneak S'Kendal off the ship from time to time but he could at least be a voice of reason. Even if that reason only went so far. "My decision is final."

S'Kendal looked to Jim, clearly thinking his dad would help but for once Jim didn't seem about to bend.

"I hate to say it, sport," Jim said as he reached out and gently ran a hand through S'Kendal's hair. "But your Father has a good point."

"But…"

"S'Kendal," Jim spoke now in a firmer tone. One he rarely used, even with his son. "I'm not arguing this. Not with you or on your behalf." His tone softened then. "Do you know how terrified I was when that alien hit you? I thought I was about to lose you forever, sport. I'm not ready to feel that again. So until your Father says it's alright you'll stay on the _Enterprise _unless we're docked at Earth or New Vulcan, okay?"

S'Kendal still looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded, even as a few tears slipped down his face. "Okay," he finally whispered, reaching out to take hold of Jim's hand.

Jim smiled and carefully wrapped his arms around his son just as Spock embraced them both. "Thank you, sport," he whispered into S'Kendal's hair as his son wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around Spock's.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's it for this chapter. As before, I'm not exactly sure when this will be updated again so I apologize in advance for that._


End file.
